


Five More Minutes

by city_bright



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/pseuds/city_bright
Summary: Mulder convinces Scully to stay in.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Five More Minutes

Mulder wakes up feeling like a cloud, all fuzzy and warm. He feels another presence next to him and the softness of skin as he recounts his surroundings. _Scully. Scully’s skin. Naked Scully. Sex with Scully._ Apparently his brain has short-circuited because of her, which does not surprise him. He smiles to himself and pulls her closer. The movement wakes her up, and the faint cracking of her back as she stretches her arms above her head makes her groan.

The comforter moves and exposes the tops of her breasts. The sight alone makes Mulder believe that he must have done something right at some point in his life to have Scully waking up next to him. And there’s no chance in hell he’s letting her leave. This bed or his life.

“Morning,” he greets with a kiss to her shoulder.

Scully hums happily. “Good morning. What time is it?”

He checks the clock on his nightstand and almost resents the time blinking back at him. It’s almost seven, which means getting out of bed and ready for work is imminent, but he hopes he can buy them some time.

“We have to get up soon.”

“We have some time. C’mon,” he prompts with an arm over her waist, bringing her against him, “we just woke up. Let’s stay in, just for a while.” Mulder can sense her mouth beginning to open in protest, but he starts running his fingers up and down her back, and that seems to do the trick. After three minutes, she stirs again, and he sighs.

“Okay, Mulder, time to get up,” Scully instructs, getting up into a sitting position on the bed.

He wraps a hand around her wrist to keep her in place. “Not yet,” he pleads. She looks over her shoulder at him, clearly not in the mood. He doesn’t entirely blame her though. Time spent in bed is time less spent on getting to work, and being behind or late to work isn’t something she likes doing. But there has to be a perk in having the X-Files consist of only him and her, so he tries his luck. “Please, Scully, give me five more minutes. I’ll even make it worth your while,” he tempts with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Scully raises her own eyebrow at him, but it’s one of curiosity, not annoyance, and he’s certain it worked. “Really? And what's that?”

He leans forward to kiss her, his tongue touching her lips for the briefest of moments before retreating. He pulls back a couple of inches, leaving his mouth dangerously close to hers. “Anything you want,” he grins. When she doesn’t push him away, he takes the opportunity to kiss her again and lower her back onto the bed, taking care not to crush her with his weight. He moves his lips from hers to her jaw and neck, and he has a hand venturing lower down her body until he hears her against his ear.

“We have to get ready for work.” She smiles as she says it, all breathy and sensual, and he loves it.

“No one will even notice if we’re late. Just five minutes,” he mumbles, lips preoccupied with her skin.

“That’s ambitious of you.”

Mulder looks at her then with a smirk. “I’m nothing if not ambitious." He captures her lips again, and he proves just how ambitious he really is.

They end up being late for work. 


End file.
